


Of Misery and Grief

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has grown tired of life and hates the world around him. Trapped in a mysterious bubble-like dome with Luna, can she show him how to live again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Misery and Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessiikaa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/gifts).



> Hello again, my lovelies. Yes, I have returned and with something a little different for you all to enjoy. Many of you will know that I have been struggling with keeping a flow on some of my fics, and such, I’ve decided to start the A Series of Unfortunate Events series.
> 
> Every chapter will contain a pairing and a small storyline, though all will no doubt contain smut, because let’s face it, I’m a smut whore. 
> 
> This particular part of the series was written for Jessikkaa15, my most closest and dearest friend for her 19th birthday. I know I’m a few days late, but hey, better late than never.
> 
> So, with our first pairing being Harry and Luna, let us begin. No warnings for triggers or otherwise needed. Explicit heterosexual scene. 
> 
> I make no money from this. Everything of the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

Of Misery and Grief

Pale moonlight filtered through the leaves of the tall forest trees, bathing the ground below in silvery light that left everything looking more ethereal than it usually was in the Forbidden Forest. Spotting a unicorn foal approaching, Harry stretched out his arm and held his fingers steady as the small, beautiful creature grew nearer.

“Come on, I’m not going to hurt you,” he called softly.

The foal drew level with Harry’s outstretched fingers and nuzzled at them curiously. Inching closer, Harry moved up and gently stroked her head. “Are you Starfall’s foal?”

The unicorn seemed to dip her head in acknowledgement and Harry smiled. “I thought as much.”

He spent several minutes just petting the foal before heading further into the Forbidden Forest. Since taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry came out to the forest nearly every night and roamed the greenery in search of the woodlands’ creatures.

Passing on, Harry delved further into the forest and bade a quiet hello to Firenze. After the centaur had saved his life in his first year at Hogwarts, Harry had become close friends with the half man, half horse creature. Though, Harry was still firm of his rule that he did not want to know what had happened to Dolores Umbridge. The hatred of the pink wearing woman stretched far and it would not surprise Harry if the horrid woman had not made it out of the forest alive.

Walking into the clearing where Harry’s life had been taken in the Battle of Hogwarts, he peered around and heaved a gentle sigh. It was said that grief and misery could drive a man insane, and Harry was all too lost in its grip. Reaching down, Harry removed the Resurrection Stone from its hiding place and turned it thrice in his fingers. 

Lily and James Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared before him and Harry felt the all too familiar lump in his throat return. His fingers itched to reach out and touch them but he knew that it would never be possible.

“Harry, we agreed this wasn’t going to happen anymore,” Sirius said softly.

“I know...I’m sorry. I needed to see you though- it’s been a hard week.”

Lily smiled her sad smile and blew him a kiss. “Sweetheart, this really has to stop. We miss you too and not a time passes that we do not think about you, but your life is with the living, not seeking us that have passed.”

“I can’t, Mum. I feel so lost. Empty. Since coming back I feel like I made the wrong decision.”

Sirius sighed and shook his head. “Harry, you didn’t make the wrong decision at all. You were meant to go back and live your life.”

“I can’t, Siri. I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m so tired of having to force a smile on my face when inside I feel nothing.”

“Harry, what you need is someone to show you that life is worth living, not chasing after ghosts of the dead,” Remus said softly.

Harry inhaled sharply. “Please don’t say that.”

“Dead? Harry, son, we are just that. We died a long time ago and made peace with our choice to protect you. I do not regret ever giving up my life to make sure you lived. Don’t give up just yet,” James spoke quietly, his deep voice more soft.

“Dad...please. I just want to stop this charade.”

Sirius brushed a silver tear away. “Harry, kiddo, we will always love you. When you were born, I was the first one to hold you, and I knew then I was hooked to you. You’re not ready to stop living- this is just the remnants of the war talking.”

Harry wasn’t given the choice to respond as they winked out of view and Harry put the Stone back in its hiding place. Feeling the crushing weight of grief take hold, he sank to his knees on the cold, mossy ground and sobbed in hurt and despair.

An hour passed before Harry got his emotions back under control enough to stand and leave. Except, when trying to leave the clearing, his body hit an invisible barrier. Sliding his wand from his holster, he cast a Finite and tried to pass, but was once again rebounded.

“Well, this is just bloody great.”

Bringing forth his patronus, Harry sent it off to the castle. Watching the stag pass through the barrier, it disappeared from view and Harry smacked his hand against the wall in frustration. 

“That’s not going to work, Harry,” came a soft, lilting voice.

Turning, Harry found Luna walking into the clearing. “It’s all around us.”

“Luna...how long have you been there?”

“Not long. I was walking to find some Gurglepuffs, but they’ve disappeared, it seems.”

Harry nodded at her, long used to her discussions on creatures that no one had ever seen or even believed existed. “Right. We need to find a way out of here, I have classes in the morning and I don’t think the Headmistress will be best pleased if I tell her that I couldn't find my way out of a simple charm.”

Luna laughed airily. “We’ll find a way out. The first thing is to find out why someone would lock us in a bubble like this.”

Harry blinked owlishly at her. “Well I can’t say that I have any ideas. All the Death Eaters have been caught and no one that wears the Dark Mark unless admitted is going to be getting inside Hogwarts wards. So I can’t imagine it’s anyone with malicious intent.”

Luna sat on the ground and plucked a blade of grass, tearing it into tiny shreds. “What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

He stared at her. “Exactly the same thing you were- searching.”

“For what?” Her blue gaze fixed him where he stood.

“Answers,” he said simply.

Turning back to the barrier, he ran his fingers over it, feeling the thrum of magic in it. The magic he could feel was strong, powerful and unmoving. Someone clearly wanted something to happen while they were in there. Or had Luna been trapped with him accidentally?

The question was added to a long line of others that were bouncing around his tired mind. Watching Luna from the corner of his eye, Harry noticed how the moonlight shone in her pale, silvery hair, making her seem so much like a fae that he often wondered if she was part creature.

“Luna, what do Gurglepuffs do?” He asked cautiously.

“They come out when someone is in a time of sadness. I saw several following after you and came to look.”

“Did you see me with anyone?”

“No, I never found you until I saw you in the clearing just before I showed up.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry knew the stone was still safe. Laying his head against the wall before him, Harry heaved a sigh again and turned, sliding down until his butt hit the soft ground.

“Why would Gurglepuffs be following you, Harry?” Luna asked softly.

Harry snorted quietly. “I have no idea, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Harry...you don’t need to lie to me. You’ve been coming out here every night since you came back to Hogwarts, and you always come to this clearing. Why?”

Harry panicked. “How many times have you followed me?”

“Not many and I never stay around. I would not impede on your time alone, Harry. But the pain and misery I feel coming from you permeates the very air.”

Swallowing audibly, Harry averted his eyes. “It’s nothing, Luna. I just get tired and fed up some days.”

“It’s more than that, though.”

Getting tired of the conversation, Harry got up and went to see just how far their little prison extended. Getting to just outside the clearing, Harry was stopped by the invisible wall and smacked his hand against it with a yell of anger.

Forcing back a sob of anger, Harry slipped to the ground again and banged his head against the barrier. A hand carded softly through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. “Harry, it isn’t all bad. At least we have one another for company.”

“Luna, please stop. Just...stop.”

Kneeling before him, Luna gently raised his chin. “Harry, why won’t you let anyone help you?”

“I don’t need any help, Luna.”

Her small hands threaded into his hair and she kissed his forehead. “Yes, you do. The Resurrection Stone can’t give you what you need.”

Eyes snapping to hers in a panic, Harry fought to get away. His breaths became stuttered, and his heart hammered dangerously against his chest. “You said you weren’t watching me.”

“I wasn’t, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you’ve been doing out here. You never handed the Stone in and many of us knew that you’d used it before coming to face Voldemort. So it stood to reason that you would know where it was, and since you wouldn’t want anyone knowing what you were doing, you come to this clearing because not only is it private, but it is also the last place that you were able to actually see the ones you love.”

Harry’s emotions spilled over and he tried to hide the tears coursing down his cheeks. “I’ve had enough, Luna. I don’t want to do this anymore. Every day I get up and force myself to smile, and I just want to smash the face of everyone that is cheerful.”

Luna smiled understandingly. “I can understand that, Harry. What you faced in the war was something that many witches and wizards never see in several lifetimes over. You had to lose loved ones, both ones you remember and those you knew intimately. You walked to your own death to save thousands of lives and had to come back to finish the job.”

The former Ravenclaw’s words pierced through every wall Harry had built around himself and brought them crumbling down. “Please, Luna...just let me go.”

“I’m not the one stopping you, Harry. There’s a reason you’ve never tried to take your life, despite your feelings. I think that, deep inside, you want to live, you just need to be shown how again.”

Pushing past Luna, Harry stomped back to the clearing and found the Stone just before the point where the bubble began. Going to turn it, he paused, his mind flashing to the saddened and disappointed look in Sirius’ eyes. 

Laying the small stone in his hand on a rock, he picked up a smaller one and raised it above. His arm trembled, but finally, he took that plunge and smashed the Resurrection Stone into tiny shards, his last way of seeing his loved ones gone.

Searching blindly for Luna, Harry’s fingers encountered her soft, warm hand and he drew her close, his sobs less than silent now. Luna rubbed his back and Harry held on tightly, as if his very life depended on her grip of him, and maybe, in a way, it was.

His head was once again lifted and gentle lips pressed against his, startling him out of his sobbing. Harry’s brain screamed at him to stop and go back to his wallowing, but his heart told him this was exactly what he needed.

Tongue tentatively searching out hers, Harry moved his hands to cup her face and angle her head better, leaving him able to deepen their kiss while his tongue avidly explored her mouth. Luna, in the complete opposite of his tentativeness, was plunging her tongue into his mouth and practically fucking it.

Harry pulled Luna fully into his lap and cupped a breast, its soft weight bouncing in his palm as he squeezed gently. The ragged gasp she gave was like lighting a fire in him. His green eyes blazed and his heart beat a different tattoo, while his body thrummed to life like that of an old car that had been sat still for too long.

Luna shifted until she was straddling his lap, her hands fisting in his hair and pushing her chest into his hand. “Harry...” she breathed against his lips.

Ripping his mouth away from hers, he stared into her bright blue eyes. “What?”

“More,” she whispered.

Harry grinned and grasped her hips, crushing his mouth back against hers and devouring her mouth with a ferocity he’d never known he possessed. So this what it felt like being alive, to feel another person with you.

Rolling them over, Harry settled between her jeans clad thighs and moved his lips to her throat, nibbling at the skin and licking the abused flesh. The soft groans and whimpers were music to his ears. Pulling back, Harry took in her glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and parted mouth.

“How have I never noticed how beautiful you are?” He whispered.

Luna blushed darkly. “Too busy losing yourself in the past, I imagine.”

Chuckling softly, Harry leant back down and reclaimed her mouth, determined to suck the breath out of her lungs and fill them with his own. The hand that had been cupping her breast moved under the hem of her shirt and pushed the thin material up, exposing the flat, pale stomach.

Shifting down, his lips touched the skin of her belly and dipped his tongue in her navel, dragging a startled gasp from her. Luna groaned softly and tangled her hands in his thick hair, trying to tug him back up.

Snickering quietly, Harry kissed up until he reached her sternum and worried the underside of her bra with his teeth, his breath ghosting over her and raising goose bumps. Luna raised herself up onto her elbows and looked at him invitingly.

Reaching around her back, Harry unfastened her bra with some fumbling, the metal hooks releasing from their respective eyes. The material loosened and Harry tugged her shirt off, her bra twisted in the sleeves and coming off.

Harry stared at her in the weak light, her skin pale and pimpled with gooseflesh. He greedily drank in the sight and committed to memory, determined that he would always remember the way she looked. 

Luna reached for him and dragged his mouth back to hers, resuming their earlier heated kissing, tongues twisting together wetly, meeting and teasingly rubbing. Harry’s cock dug into the teeth of his zipper, the length hard and pulsating.

Gently pushing her back down, Harry moved to the other side of her throat and suckled a bruise, marking her as his in one of the most primitive ways. Luna seemed not to mind, especially if her moaning was anything to go by. 

His tongue followed the curve of her collarbone, lapping at the hollow of her throat before descending onto the swell of her left breast. Tonguing the nipple into his mouth, Harry rolled it gently between his lips and licked at the sensitive tip.

Luna’s hands grabbed his hair and yanked him to her other breast, and he lavished it with the same attention, swapping between them and making sure he treat them equally. She bucked up against him, his trouser clad cock grating deliciously against the heat of her pussy.

Moaning deeply, Harry kissed back down her stomach, his fingers toying with the waistband, tracing along the metal of her belt buckle. Luna hissed in a sharp breath when his fingers ran along a sensitive spot.

His lips kissed the ticklish spot, while his fingers manoeuvred the end of the belt out of the buckle and tugged, releasing the pin and yanking the leather free from her jeans. Harry looked up at her, his gaze focused and clear. 

“Luna...how far have you ever gone?” He asked softly.

She gave a breathy laugh. “We passed that moment when you took my shirt off.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t uncomfortable or the need to stop. Harry, I’ve spent six months in the castle hoping that you would notice me, there is no way I plan on stopping any of this. I want you, and if I get uncomfortable, I’ll say, now please tell me you have more planned!”

Harry laughed and unsnapped her button. “Oh Luna, sweet, innocent, Luna. I did notice you, I was merely blind and never thought this was something I could have with you. Believe me, unless you call time out, I’m not stopping.”

“Keep talking,” she demanded.

Harry obliged. “I’m going to kiss every inch of your skin, I’ll leave you begging me and I’ll give in, because you look so delectable and beautiful. I’m going to lick you, bite you, and tongue you until you scream, and then I’m going to take you, right here, right on the forest ground.”

Luna whimpered loudly as Harry dragged her zip down, the sound of it passing over each pair of teeth setting her on edge. Folding the crotch of her jeans open, Harry buried his nose in her knickers and inhaled deeply, breathing her in.

“Gods, you smell amazing.”

He grinned up at her, the blush staining her cheeks making him grin wider. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and knickers, he gently tugged them down her legs. Harry rose up to his knees and pulled off his shirt, standing long enough to unfasten and remove his trousers.

“Commando, huh?” Luna giggled.

“What can I say? I like the freedom of not being strangled by them.”

Hunkering back down between her legs, Harry kissed her inner thighs, his thumbs massaging the points where her hips met her groin. Luna whimpered softly, the muscles twitching.

“You shave,” he purred.

Luna nodded. “Yes.”

A deep, guttural moan tore from Harry and he slid the tip of his forefinger through her folds, feeling the wetness there. He raised his finger to his lips and lapped the small collection of juices. 

Her musky taste coated his tongue, his mouth salivating at just that barest of hint of her flavour. Pushing her legs wider apart, Harry ran that same finger over her clit, a strangled moan coming from above him.

Luna was extremely responsive and Harry enjoyed every sound that she made, it stroked his ego and made his cock twitch in eagerness. Working his middle finger into her, Harry used his thumb to stimulate her clit, the digit inside her crooking and searching for her g-spot.

He could swear he was able to feel her pulse in the tiny nub of nerves. His thumb made tight circles, giving direct stimulation, her wetness making his thumb slide and reduce chafing. 

Harry stopped rubbing her clit and slid his forefinger in alongside his middle one, pumping them steadily. Lowering his head, Harry licked delicately at her clit, using his tongue to push back the hood and directly assault the tiny nub. 

“Harry!” Luna cried, her thighs trembling. 

Harry wrapped his lips around the nub and suckled, using his lips to grind it carefully, his fingers sliding in and out of her. Luna made a symphony of noises above him, switching between whimpers, cries, keens and all out swearing as he drove her somewhere she’d never before been.

Lapping steadily at her, Harry felt her thighs begin to tense, her orgasm imminent, when suddenly she begged him to stop. Jumping away in fear her had hurt her, Harry sat back on his heels.

“Luna? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Harry. God no. I just...I really want to um...well, return the favour?”

Pulling her close, Harry kissed her deeply, letting her taste coat her own tongue. “You sure? You really don’t have to.”

Luna smiled lazily. “I know, but I really want to.”

“Alright. It’ll be easiest if you lay on top of me, top to tail.”

Luna pushed him back, easily straddling his face and lowered herself prone across his body. Moaning at her hovering above him, spread open like some kind of feast, Harry dived up and devoured her pussy, his finger pushing back in and stroking her walls.

Small fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking uncertainly. Harry gave a moan, letting her know he enjoyed it. His mouth quickly returned to its meal, licking at her clit, determined that she was going to come over his face.

Something wet trailed over the head of his dick, causing a constricted whimper to fall from him. It took him a moment or two to realise that it was her tongue. His cock twitched and jumped at the thought of her mouth near his dick.

His cock was engulfed in wet warmth, and it was all Harry could do not to buck up into her mouth. Harry redoubled his efforts on her pussy, juices flowing much faster from her, his hand soaked. 

Harry pumped his fingers faster and sucked on her clit. He swapped between that and licking over the sensitised little bundle of nerves. He could hear Luna panting, trying to focus on sucking him off, but he didn’t mind the lack of returned attention. His sole focus was Luna’s pleasure and making sure she enjoyed her first orgasm at someone else’s hand. Or in this case, mouth.

Crooking his fingers a certain way, he felt Luna’s pussy contract around them and then she was screaming, juices flooding his mouth while she jerked and twitched, his tongue still stimulating her.

Licking her clean, Harry gently set her aside of him and rolled to his knees. Her skin was flushed, her thighs drenched and her pupils blown completely wide. “Oh my gods, Harry!”

Harry chuckled and licked his lips clean. “Are you okay?”

“Okay? Just okay? I thought I was going to just fall apart!”

Cupping her cheeks, Harry gave her a gentle kiss, gently pushing her back until he was laid between her legs again. His achingly hard cock nudged at her opening, sliding in her juices and it took all his willpower not to just thrust home.

But he knew that it would hurt her, and that was the furthest thing from Harry’s mind at that moment. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his arse and pushing him down.

“Please, Harry, I want this. I want you.”

Reaching between their bodies, Harry grasped the base of his cock and guided himself into her. He slid in a couple inches before he hit a barrier inside her. Luna gave a small whimper of discomfort, the sound shooting straight to Harry’s heart.

Kissing her softly, the backs of his fingers stroking her face, Harry murmured soothingly to her. “Shh. Try to relax, breathe with me. I can stop?”

“No, please don’t. Just...give me a minute?”

“Take all the time you need,” Harry murmured.

“Okay, try again.” Luna spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Harry started pressing forward again, but Luna’s small cry of pain stilled his hips’ forward motion. “Okay, I’m just going to push in, in one go. Or I can stop- it’s fine if you want to stop, Luna.”

The former Ravenclaw shook her head. “Just go ahead.”

Gathering her in his arms, Harry kissed her for all he was worth and slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in her. Harry swallowed her sharp cry of pain, and chased after her moans as he kissed her deeply. 

Luna tapered off their kisses and smiled up at him. “I think you can move now.”

Flexing her hips experimentally, he twitched inside her, a gasp wringing from her lips while Harry choked on a moan. Pulling back, he hummed and then slid back in, her snug heat wrapping around him like a glove.

“Hurting?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s...odd. But it doesn’t hurt.”

Encouraged, Harry started thrusting in a gentle pace, stroking her inside and constantly changing the angle of his hips. Luna moaned and arched up to meet every thrust, becoming more vocal as the ache faded and pleasure took its place.

Holding Luna tightly, Harry rolled them over and managed to slip to his knees easily. Bracing her small body against his hands, Harry felt her legs automatically widen and he slipped in deeper, both of them moaning. 

Rocking his hips, Harry pressed his lips fiercely to hers, their movements perfectly in sync despite this being their first time together. With one hand able to support her weight, Harry was free to reach between them and thumb her clit steadily.

Luna’s cries increased in volume, her legs gripping him with almost crushing force. Harry lowered his head and suckled a nipple into his mouth, his teeth worrying it. “Luna,” he whispered.

That was all it took. The blonde cried out, her orgasm squeezing the life out of his cock, her juices coating his thighs as he continued to pump into her. A few short, sharp thrusts later and Harry was tumbling over the precipice after her, his seed spurting from him and coating her walls.

Slumping down, Harry kept enough presence of mind to roll so that Luna wouldn’t hit the ground of be crushed beneath him. Keeping her close, he laid Luna out on his chest and kissed her sweaty head until he found her lips.

Panting softly, Harry noticed the faint hum of magic could no longer be heard, but he didn’t care. At that moment, he had never felt more alive than with Luna in his arms and the scent of their coupling in the air.

All too soon, uncertainty creeped into his mind and he waited for the moment she would sit up and disappear. Except it never came. Finally, she looked up and kissed his nose softly. “As much as I love the night air, can we go inside? I’m cold.”

Harry used a wandless, silent healing charm to help with Luna’s discomfort and spelled them some clothes into place. Their garments on the ground were shrunk and shoved into his pockets. Harry leant down and lifted Luna in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her nose.

“My rooms or yours?” He asked, forcing the tremor of fear to stay hidden.

Luna smiled brightly. “Yours are closer, so onward march!”

Laughing at her playful order, Harry stole another kiss and walked out of the clearing and back to the castle. 

Lily Potter watched her son walk away with the girl in his arms and grinned. Her work was complete. A soft wind stirred the smashed slivers of the Resurrection Stone and they disappeared into the night. Her son no longer needed the dead to love him, he had a love all his own.

It was funny how grief and misery can suck the life out of you, but at the same time, they could bring another into your life that can save you. Disappearing into the night, Lily bade a silent goodbye to her only child.

Epilogue

Running up the path to the castle, Harry sprinted for the Infirmary, Luna’s screams of pain reaching his ears and breaking his heart. Crashing through the doors, Harry grasped her hand and kissed her head.

“Come on, beautiful. I’m here now,” he murmured softly.

Tears ran down his wife’s cheeks and Harry kissed them away. “I’m so scared.”

“I know, angel, but I’m here now and we’ll do this together.”

It took seven long hours, but finally, their son was brought screaming into the world in all his tiny, naked glory. Harry covered Luna in kisses, tears of joy dripping onto her flushed face.

“He’s beautiful, Luna,” he whispered.

She raised her head to look at him and smiled. “Sirius. Sirius James Potter.”

Smothering her in yet more kisses, Harry took Sirius into his arms when Poppy passed the new born over. “You did so good, Luna. He’s beautiful.”

Luna reached out to hold him, aching to hold her first born child. He looked a lot like Harry, small, dark hair, quiet. But when he opened his eyes, they were Luna’s crystalline blue. “Hello, Sirius.”

Harry kissed his head and then Luna’s, his heart bursting as his son yawned and turned toward Luna’s chest and warmth. “I love you, Mrs. Potter.”

Luna beamed at him. “Who’d have thought being locked in a bubble would turn out so perfectly for us? I love you, too, Harry.”

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my darlings, that was the first part of the A Series of Unfortunate Events, series. I'm aiming to have one a week up but mostly this is just to fill the time when I can't work on anything else. Such as my muse has decided to take an extended leave of absence and just fuck off without notice.
> 
> Please leave me a review, they make my day and they're also my cookies. You don't want me to starve to death, do you?
> 
> Until next time! *throws kisses around*


End file.
